Me and Mom on a 7 Day Vacation
by Funkmaster Darkness
Summary: Violet is 22 and goes on a trip to an island they saw while on the plane to save Bob. Read and see what is going on between Violet and Helen. Warning Femslash
1. The Departure

**ME AND MOM ON A 7 DAY VACATION**

It was a Saturday Evening, Violet and Her mom were packing their bags for a seven day vacation. After they had finished they put their bags in the living room and went to sleep. Violet was dreaming about a world without men while Helen was dreaming about a world if she was in control of it. The next morning they woke up put their bags into the car and got in Bob drove them to an airport and said bye so they can get on the plane. They got on the plane on and went over there destination which was the middle of the ocean. Violet put a force field around them and Helen started running and arrived at the island they saw when they went to rescue Bob. They got on the land and saw a cave in the ground so they got their things and went into the cave and saw an underground city. Helen pointed out a hotel and they walked to the hotel and checked in. they put their bags in the room and checked the room out. Later they left and went shopping when they finished they went to dinner. After having dinner they went back to the hotel when a man saw them and told them about the room. The walked in and found out so far the man was right the only thing left to do was check the shower. Violet caught her mother before she closed the bathroom door to take a shower and said what if the man is right about the shower then what are we going to do? Helen said we will take a shower together and then one of us will check the water a second time. When Violet heard what Helen had said she said together don't you think I am too old to take a shower with you because you are my mom? Helen said yes you are, but unless you want to take a cold shower you will take it with me OK. So Violet went to take a shower with mother. Violet looks at her mom and noticed her mom's big breasts and booty. Helen catches Violet looking at butt and breast and kisses her gently on the mouth. Violet snatches back and said what is wrong with you. Helen replies nothing is wrong with me. So Helen gets out and turns off the shower and turns the water off so Violet turns it back on and finds the water to be cold. Violet turned the water off and dries off to tell her mother that the man was right about the shower. Later that night both Helen and Violet go to sleep in peace.


	2. day 1

**Chapter 2 Day 1**

Monday Morning Violet woke up then went to the sound proof room he man told them about to test it. She went in and started making the loudest noise she could and stopped then she walked back out to see if she woke her mother up. She called her mother so she would wake up but Helen didn't wake up. Violet had thought about when her mother to her principal that she does not like homosexuality, forgetting what happened that previous night, she kissed her mom passionately on the lip and her mom already awake played sleep and then later kissed Violet back passionately pulling Violet's head in for a deeper kiss. Violet broke the kiss and said, "I thought you didn't like homosexuality? Helen said I lied because I am bi-sexual. "So you do like women" Violet asked. Helen said the reason I said that is because your principal was hot and when she proposed to me I didn't want to go jail. Why would you go to jail?" Violet asked. Helen said, "I would have tried to fuck her because she was turning me on. That is why I married your father, so no one would know." "End of discussion, lets go to the mall." They bought nine outfits, Violet got four and Helen bought three. They left the mall and went to an all you can eat buffet. Later on that day they took a tour around the city. After they saw the city they went to get in the pool and calm down. Later that night after getting out of the pool they went back to the hotel. They took a shower but Violet got in first. Two minutes later Helen comes in. When Helen came in she saw Violet rubbing her breast. When she stepped in she started grab Violet's ass. Violet turn's around to see who grabbed her ass and hit her mother's boobs. Helen moans in excitement and grabs Violet's ass bringing Violet closer and kisses her on the lips passionately Violet Kisses back and they hold the kiss. A minute later Violet breaks the kiss because Helen was putting her tongue in Violet's mouth. They both finished taking a bath and got in the bed. Helen kissed Violet who was already sleep did not do anything.


End file.
